


Late Night Call

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Half a world away, Insomnia, M/M, Phone Sex, Problem sleeping, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep. He hasn't been able to since Aidan went back to Ireland, while they were on a short break from filming. But will a late night call from his favorite Irishman help him finally fall asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt found on the "Aidean" tag on Tumblr; "Spending some time appart, the boys participate in phonesex."

Dean laid wide awake in his dark bedroom back in Auckland, he'd been trying to fall asleep for hours....well, actually he'd been trying to fall asleep for the last two nights, ever since Aidan had left back to Ireland for the short intersession between filming of the Hobbit. He and Aidan had hit it off from the moment they met, months and months before and started dating little over four months ago and Aidan had moved into Dean's place while they filmed a month and a half ago, sleeping and sharing Dean's bed together. It had become Dean's lifeline to wake up and fall asleep wrapped up in Aidan's arms every night and every morning, he couldn't sleep without Aidan being with him. He thought maybe if he slept in one of Aidan's shirts that smelled of him, that he could trick himself into thinking Aidan was with him, even walling a body pillow up against his back for the added illusion, but didn't work, it was missing Aidan's light snoring, his warm breath on Dean's skin, the feel of Aidan's strong arms wrapped around him, their legs tangled together under the blankets and feeling Aidan press his lips softly to Dean's shoulder now and again in his sleep. He groaned loudly as his cellphone rang from its spot on his bed stand.

“Hello?” He snapped into it.

“Someone's cranky.” A familiar Irish accent answered back.

“Aid.” Dean perked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

“Hey, Deano.” Aidan replied, the smile plain as day in his voice. “Have you gotten any sleep?” he asked, his voice tender with concern.

“No.” Dean pouted, laying back against the pillows and staring up that the ceiling. “I'm even wearing your shirt.” he added in, more to himself than Aidan and blushed when he heard Aidan chuckle.

“The shirt I threw into the dirty clothes before I left?” Aidan asked, laughter and amusement still in his voice.

“Yeah.” Dean whined. “It smells like you. I thought if I had it, I could actually get to sleep. But it's not all the same.”

“My poor Kiwi.” He teased Dean, playfully.

“Shut up, Ireland.” Dean snapped back, a smile pulling on his lips though. “Why did you call me at....” he looked at his clock. “2:03am, my time, anyway?” he asked.

Aidan cleared his throat, “Well, uh...I have a problem only _you_ can fix.” he answered, sounding strained. 

Dean instantly smiled hearing the tone of Aidan's voice, it was a tone he knew all too well, having been the cause of it himself many times over again in his time with Aidan. _Aidan was horny_. It was that simple and that complicated all at once, it wasn't hard to get Aidan hard and hot, but there were particularly things and ways to do it, it wasn't just any old way of doing it with him.

“You thinking about me, Aidan?” He asked in a low and teasing voice, knowing it would only make the other twitch and squirm with need. “What you'd be doing to me....right now?” he drew out softly.

“Dean.” Aidan moaned out breathy, his accent thick and heavy.

Dean's own cock jumped and twitched, instantly hard, hearing Aidan moan his name and the quiet little other noises he was making on the other end of the phone, clearly already touching himself. Dean shifted his cell against his ear and slipped a hand under the blankets, he was sleeping all but naked in Aidan's shirt, and wrapped his hand around his own cock with a loud moan. Aidan moaned back, squeezing his eyes shut as his hand worked his cock, listening to Dean do the same and moan out his name deliciously into his ear.

“Aid...” Dean moaned, panting and moaning heavily.

“What, Dean?” Aidan swallowed, when Dean didn't say anything more, beads of precum dripping over his hand.

“I'm-I'm so.....” He was having issues thinking straight as his climax started to peak. “So...close.....” he managed after another long second, whimpering.

“Come for me.” Aidan breathed, his own climax looming near. “Come for me, Dean.”

Dean groaned loudly, his back arching upward off the bed and his hand jerky and fast, he had just enough lasting sense to yank Aidan's shirt up and out of the way and kick the blankets off of himself before they got soiled as he came, shooting his seed all over his stomach and hand, Aidan's name bubbling out of his voice in the process. He milked himself, still moaning and pressing his cell harder against his ear as Aidan came moments later, calling out Dean's name, vociferously. The pair laid in their beds half a world away from each other, panting heavily for a long while, catching their breathes and letting their bodies and minds return back to normal before speaking again.

“I love you, Dean.” Aidan whispered, his voice a bit raw from the events.

“I love you too, Aidan.” Dean whispered back, wiping the sweat off his forehead and ignoring the stickiness covering him.

“You think you can sleep now?” Aidan asked, getting up to clean himself off.

Dean paused, realization hitting him. “You did all this so I could sleep?” he asked, almost not believing it.

“You're already starting to fall asleep, I can hear it in your voice.” Aidan answered, padding around his place in Ireland in only a t-shirt.

“That doesn't answer the question, Turner.” Dean retorted, he was starting to fall asleep, his body was heavy already from the orgasm, but was growing even more heavy with the need and want to fall asleep after getting off and not being able to sleep for the last two days.

“Yes, Dean,” Aidan smiled brightly. “I only called and had phone sex with you, so you could fall asleep.”

There was a short pause on Dean's side of the phone and Aidan was about to conclude Dean had finally fallen asleep before Dean's voice came back, thick with exhaustion.

“I love you, Aidan.” He whispered, a goofy and sleepy smile on his face. “You're so incredible.”

Aidan chuckled. “Go to sleep, Dean. I'll call you in a few hours, when you wake up.” he told him softly.

“What if I can't sleep again though, Aid?” Dean asked, his voice a little more awake at the notion.

“Then, we'll simply have to do it all over again, won't we.” Aidan answered. “Now, go to sleep.” he added, firmly. “I love you.”

“I love you...” Dean's voice trailed off and minutes later was replaced with his light snores.

Aidan grinned, shaking his head and chuckling quietly to himself. He stayed on the line for a few more minutes to make sure Dean stayed asleep, then hung up. Part of him hoping Dean wouldn't be able to fall asleep the next go around.


End file.
